V-13 X Enjyu
Characters V-13 © Windwarrior234 Enjyu © Amanda2324 Support 'Support Level C ' V: *looking at the sky* Hm.... Enjyu: *shooting marbles at a tree, most of them fire marbles* V: I sense...a familiar presence.... Enjyu: Huh? *he fires his marble accidentally. It hits the tree and bounces back, hitting him in the side of the head* Ow... *gently rubs the side of his head, which is now slightly burnt* V: Oh, Enjyu! I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention.... Enjyu: *looks over* It's okay... no big deal. *picks up his marble* V: Oh, you're burned a bit....oops..... Enjyu: *shrugs* It's okay, it'll heal in a few days. So, what're you doing out here? V: I was just observing the sky....I was hopeful it would jog a memory.... Enjyu: So you're still having trouble with that? V: *nods* Yes...whatever form of amnesia I got, it must be the most damaging.... Enjyu: Well, I'm sure the memories will come back. It'll just take time, and maybe you need to see something familiar. V: Yes, I suppose you're right....there is that field that I woke up in, but that's some distance away.... Enjyu: You say you woke up... do you remember how you went unconscious? V: *frowns a bit* I only have a vague memory of something....I think it was a fight. A big one. Enjyu: A big fight... well that can't be good. Was it a bandit raid? V: I'm...not sure. I think it was a personal one.... Enjyu: What do you mean, a personal battle? Like a spar with a friend? V: No...it wasn't friendly at all....there were harsh words and then...it came to a brutal point. Enjyu: *frowns* Hm... I don't like the sound of that. V: That's all I can remember.... Enjyu: Well, you have plenty of time to remember. V: Yes, that's true.... Enjyu: Don't strain yourself - I heard from Lienna that you'd get headaches. V: That's true, too....*chuckles a little bit* Enjyu: *nods* ...I gotta head into town for a job. I'll catch you later, V. *walks away* V: Enjyu's right...I should relax more End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Enjyu: *washing his dirty arms and face near the river* V: Hmm...maybe a little practice with water magic will help calm me.... Enjyu: *rinses his arms in the river. He sees some small rocks in the shallows, and starts to collect them.* V: *before she begins to practice, she notices Enjyu* Hm? Isn't that Enjyu? Enjyu: *looks over* Oh, hi there, V. V: Hello, Enjyu. What are you doing over here? Enjyu: Just washing up - I got really dirty while working for the blacksmith today. V: Oh, I see. Blacksmithing is making weapons and other metel things, right? Enjyu: *nods* Yes. He's trying to make some metal parts for an inventor. It's difficult to get the pieces just right, but it's well worth it. V: *nods* I see. Does he pay you well? Enjyu: ...decently enough, I think. V: That's good, I suppose. It seems like such dangerous work, especially for one so young.... Enjyu: Yeah, it's dangerous for anyone... but that's one reason why he hired me. No one else was really interested in getting themselves burned like that. V: Is that why you weren't bothered the other day when your marble backfired and hit you? Enjyu: *nods* Yes. I need to be calm when I get burned... and I tend to do that from time to time anyways, so I'm used to it. V: I guess that's one way to get over pyrophobia... Enjyu: *rolls eyes* Actually, I've heard learning how useful fire is helps with that. Getting burned would probably make it worse. But then again, I wouldn't know. I'm more of a pyromaniac than a pyrophobe. V: I had a feeling you were a Pyro! *laughs* Enjyu: *thinks about this, and then smirks* Yeah, well... it has its uses. V: You just like hitting people with your fire marbles, don't you? Enjyu: *shrugs* I never really get the chance... but it sure made me happy when I shot some of those bandits the other day with one. V: Oh yes, that's right...I was with Lienna when those bandits came to town.... Enjyu: *nods* And I'm glad you were... Gray and I wouldn't have been able to keep all of those bandits from hurting Lienna... V: *smiles* I do my best to protect my friends. I don't want my precious people being hurt. Enjyu: Precious people... *nods* Yeah, I understand. *stands up, bu continues to look down at the river* V: *looks at him in concern* Enjyu? You okay? Enjyu: *nods* Yeah, just thinking... V: Oh...do you...want me to leave you to your thoughts? Enjyu: ...nah, it's okay... I was just... *shakes head* If you weren't here, Lienna would've gotten hurt by those bandits... I never properly thanked you for that... V: *blinks in surprise, but smiles* It was my pleasure, Enjyu. Enjyu: *soft smile* ...well, I gotta head back to the house and let Lienna know that I'm home. I'll catch ya later, V. *walks away, waving to her* V: *waves back at him and smiles* It looks like Lienna was right....I need to listen to her more often. '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' njyu: *fires another marble at the tree* ...hm, slightly off still... V: You might want to aim a little to your left. Enjyu: *looks over* Oh, V... hi. V: *smiles a bit* Sorry for surprising you; I just happened to be out for a walk. Anyway, if you want to hit your target, aim more to the left. Enjyu: ...*nods* Okay. *aims with another fire marble, and fires away.* ... *smirks* It worked. Thanks, V. V: No problem. I remember learning about the Coriolus effect and how it effects all projectiles....and I'm probably boring you with my science talk *laughs* Enjyu: Not exactly boring... just confusing and over my head. V: *laughs* It just basically means that the wind blows everything to the right, so when aiming, just aim a bit left of your target. Enjyu: *nods* That makes sense... I've never thought about it that way. V: Don't feel too bad about it; most people don't think about physics in the middle of a battlefield. Enjyu: *nods* I suppose your right... but I don't know much of anything abou physics. Or any type of science, really. Except a bit of botany and zoology... but that's about it. V: Didn't you go to school? Enjyu: No... I've never gone to school. I taught myself a little reading, and some math... but that's about it. V: That's not good....And Gray and Lienna never did, either? Enjyu: They went to school for awhile, until their mom died. V: I see.....well, that settles it then! I'll teach you three! Enjyu: ...er... teach us what? V: You know, the basics! Math, literature, history, science....remedial subjects! Enjyu: Um... okay, if you really want too. V: Of course! Now, I'll need to make up notes and handouts and the like....there's so much to do now! Enjyu: Errr... okay, well, if you need help with anything... just let me know. V: Oh, you don't have to worry too much about that! I can handle that on my own. Enjyu: ...so, I guess I'll just trust you with that... when's the first class? V: Hm....the first class should be in about a week. It gives me time to prepare and for you all to get ready for some schooling. Enjyu: *sighs* Something tells me I'm not going to be any good at it... but all right, I'll see what I can do. V: We'll just have to see what the future brings. Enjyu: Yeah... I suppose so. You seem like you really know how to teach... maybe you were some sort of teacher to someone? V: *blinks at that before she thinks about it* .....Maybe.....it does seem familiar..... Enjyu: *smirks* I wouldn't be surprised. V: At this point, neither would I. Maybe I was a teacher of some kind.... Enjyu: *shrugs* It's possible, but I wouldn't suggest forcing the memories... we don't want you hurting yourself. V: *nods* Yes, that's right....anyway, I should be heading back about now; I was supposed to help Lienna with the cooking. Enjyu: Okay, then. See ya later, V. V; I'll see you when you get home, Enjyu. *waves, then leaves* Enjyu: *watches her leave, and then shrugs* Eh, maybe math won't be so bad the second time around... 'End of Support A ' '''V-13, Engimatic Teacher and Enjyu, Young Rebel Though it took massive convincing and a lot of pulling strings, V eventually managed to form a makeshift homeschool for the three young kids. And, surprisingly, Enjyu was her best student. They grew to be as close as friends as Lienna had predicted, and together, they managed to continue on to discover more of V's hidden past.....